Education in Ealdremen
Education throughout the Ealdremen Galaxy can vary immensely depending on location. Although galaxy-wide globalization and cultural importation have standardized education to some degree in certain areas, there are still stark differences in various places, and particular places may have notable institutions of education that are known galaxy-wide. Beyne Nalmación and Scrapyard For the most part, education is focused more on "practical" things in Nalmación and Scrapyard. Children raised here may have a rudimentary knowledge of more theoretical things such as philosophy, but there's a greater emphasis on mathematics, science, and anything that can be used to bolster one's invention prowess. Trade-specific schools are also common in these nations, but unsurprisingly, they tend to be technologically-focused and emphasize independent thought. These schools more teach the basics of a trade and then expect the student to build off the foundational knowledge and innovate on their own. Estvoled Gerualdi Gerualdi Union Territories Public schooling is often free to students, as it is paid for by Union taxes. Prestigious private schools, on the other hand, are tiered according to their performance on various yearly tests and examinations (which, among other things, includes the students' performance on standardized tests), and the highest ranked schools are most often the most expensive. Whether such schools are the best because they require the most funding from their students (and thus can afford better facilities and faculty) or if they are imposing higher tuitions and fees on students because they are ranked the best is a conflated issue. Public and private schools exist at a middle school, high school, undergraduate, and graduate level. Prior to middle school level, private schools promising better education (and thus preparation for later private schools) are generally viewed as a scam. Particularly brilliant or high-performing students on entrance exams can petition for financial aid, and they'll often receive it if their entrance exam scores are higher than the school's average. Those who cannot pay the price of a more prestigious school would be expected to simply attend a cheaper school or just make use of public schooling. Although there are often accusations of nepotism levied at those in charge of admittance, such charges are actually taken extremely seriously by school administrators due to how a low-performing student with "connections" can sabotage the school's overall rankings compared to other schools. Failing students are often "encouraged" to transfer to lower-performing schools as a result of this as well. Due to being a neutral entity, the Gerualdi Union allows foreigners from any territory, even ones affiliated with the Alamo Empire or Veriol Alliance, to attend their schools, but foreigners can expect to pay more than a Union citizen for their education (to "compensate" for how they do not pay taxes to the Union). Mioura Ores Education in the nation of Ores was predominately focused on the upper castes, particularly the five-fingered nobles. Nobles perceived education as a symbol of the elite, and they would not suffer any of their children to be ignorant, perhaps to the frustration of children who would much rather play outside than learn letters. Four-fingers could expect to receive some form of education, particularly if they directly served nobles in some capacity, but three-fingers were more often than not neglected in literacy and would mostly learn trade skills from their predecessors or some other kind of local mentor. Raljikka Alamo Empire Territories Education is greatly subsidized by the Alamo Empire in territories they control, and it is even completely free to those who serve in the military. Those who have not served in the army themselves but have family members in the military can expect to receive financial aid if needed. Because schooling is connected to some extent across territories, there is little paperwork involved in going to a school in another imperial country; a native to Streeg could attend a university in Kes Joshawk as easily as they might go to a school in Streeg. Sigzlor Category:Education Category:No Spoilers